New Friend
by Bakura's Guardian Angel
Summary: One day Bakura finds a new friend with a special connection to his life in Egypt, and he brings her home to meet his Host. One-Shot. --Title will change...I just can't think of a better one.Ideas are welcome--


This is short, but I actually really like it.

* * *

"Memories are often viewed with either sentiment, anger, or indifference. No matter which, they are what define us." ~Anon.

* * *

It was early morning. The only indication of the rising sun was a gradual lightening of the thick gray clouds, and of the heavy mist that hung over Domino City. The mist was cold and gave a sharp biting chill to the air. The air itself felt heavy with precipitation.

A solitary figure sat on a short bench beside a fountain in Domino Central, seemingly unconcerned about the oncoming rainstorm. He stared blankly at the gray bricks, his unruly white hair dampened by the water hanging in the air all around him. Lightning lit the clouds, followed closely by a clap of thunder that crashed through the thick blanket, and, as though the lightning had shredded a gash in the sky, the rain started to fall.

The figure sighed, his eyes narrowing slightly. His hair and clothes were soaked through almost immediately as the rain began to fall harder, pounding against the concrete ground. With a single movement, he pulled himself to his feet and began trudging away through the downpour.

Suddenly he paused, mid-step. He seemed to think for a moment before he turned back to look at the bench he'd been sitting on just a second before. He wondered whether he'd imagined the plaintive sound that had fallen on his ears, but returned to the green seat regardless.

Crouching down, he peered under the low bench, eyes barely straining to see against the dark shadows and water dripping down. Two eyes blinked back at him, and the pitiful sound that had drawn him back in the first place came out of the tiny hiding creature's mouth again. Reaching under, blatantly ignoring the way the small animal recoiled from him with a half-hearted hiss, he gently pulled it out.

He held it up, examining it. Its deep gray fur, broken by bright patches of white, almost blended with the surrounding grayness. Its bright green eyes were wide with fear. A small smile slipped onto the teen's lips. With utmost care, Bakura wrapped the frail kitten in his arms, holding it firmly, and turned back towards his host's apartment.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Bakura stepped in the door, closing it quietly behind him. His clothes dripped on the tile, making soft splashes. The kitten was shivering slightly in his arms, but seemed to be comfortable with him.

"Bakura, is that you?" Came a curious voice from somewhere in the tiny apartment.

Bakura considered not replying, but finally said, "Who else, foolish Hikari?"

"I don't…" Ryou's voice broke off as he came around the corner and saw Bakura, hair plastered to his head and completely soaked, carrying the young cat, its head buried against Bakura's chest. "Where did that come from?" Ryou asked, eyes traveling from Bakura to the cat and back.

Bakura traced the kitten's ears with two fingers, staring contemplatively at his lighter half. "_She_ was hiding in Domino Central under a bench." He looked at Ryou darkly. "The storm frightened her, just like it did you when you were little."

Ryou shook his head, ignoring the reference to his childhood. "No. No we are not keeping a cat."

Ignoring his younger look-alike, Bakura stepped around him into the kitchen. He went to the cupboard and pulled out a small can of tuna with one hand, supporting the kitten in the other. Then, placing the cat on the counter beside him (to Ryou's frustration) he opened the can, pulled a knife from one of his pockets and scooped a mashed chunk of fish onto the shiny weapon, and then casually held it up to her. She sniffed it warily then began licking the food up greedily.

"Bakura. I'm _allergic_. Not to mention that there are rules…No animals." He cast a glance at the eating kitten. "If the manager finds out then I'll get kicked out. I can't afford that." When Bakura ignored him further he emphasized, "_We _can't afford that. Where would we stay?"

"The manager isn't going to find out." He scooped the rest of the tuna out onto the counter. "We're not arguing over this, Yadonushi. I'm keeping her."

Ryou groaned. "We can't afford a cat! I can barely pay for food and board for us. How are you going to feed her?"

"I'll take care of that. No need to worry your pretty head, Ryou." Bakura smirked at him.

"Bakura, I'm not just saying this. We can't—"

Bakura's red eyes narrowed as he gave Ryou a dark look. "Do not argue with me, Hikari. Understand?"

They were both silent, staring at each other, and then at the cat that Bakura had declared part of their little family. The only sound was that of the tuna being snapped up by the starving stray. Finally Ryou sighed. "Why do you even want a cat…since when do you like any animals?"

Bakura smiled slightly then explained, "In Egypt, cats were worshipped as idols. Bastet, daughter of Ra, was the mother and protector of all cats. The worth of cats was unparalleled when it came to animal worship. Cats could be found in every village, almost every home. They killed rats and snakes, enemies of Ra and Horus." He laughed. "To kill a cat was to sign your death warrant. Obviously I couldn't just leave her there."

Ryou raised his eyebrows. "They executed people for killing cats?"

"If you kill a creature revered by gods, you are asking for death." Bakura said.

"Do you still believe in that?" Ryou asked hesitantly.

Bakura glared at Ryou, and the younger teen flinched, averting his brown eyes. "If the gods of Egypt ever existed, they obviously forsook me, baka no Hikari. My death," he laughed harshly, "or lack of, ended my belief in that religion."

Ryou bit his lip. "Then why did you bring her home?"

The kitten mewed and looked up at them, rubbing her head against Bakura's arm. He stroked her head, running his hand down her spine until she arched her back contentedly.

"Simply because I don't have faith in the beliefs of my past doesn't mean that I don't retain sentiments for a creature I worshipped. The memory of how much absolute devotion went towards these animals doesn't fade easily."

Holding out a slim hand, Ryou let his fingers rub under the kitten's chin. She stretched out her neck, a loud purr emanating from her throat. "What are you going to name her?" Ryou asked.

Bakura looked at her thoughtfully. "A fitting name…would be 'Akkara."

"What does it mean?" Ryou asked, pulling his hand away and rubbing it slightly. He could already feel his skin starting to itch.

Strong hands wrapped around 'Akkara, lifting her, as Bakura held her up so her markings were more visible. " 'Akkara means 'Cloud'."

Ryou nodded. "It fits." He agreed, looking at her gray and white pattern. He looked at his yami seriously. "Treat her better then you treat Yami no Yugi, Bakura…after all," he shrugged. "he was a being worshipped in Egypt too."

Bakura gave Ryou a smirk, grabbing another can of tuna for 'Akkara. She mewed, as though in anticipation. Bakura pet her head. "Always, Hikari."

* * *

A/N:Forgive me if this sounds totally stupid, but this fic was written (though not originally thought of) in memory of my own cat, which died just a few days ago.

_Thanks for taking the time to read this, and Reviews are appreciated to no end._


End file.
